Watching Over Them
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Just because they can't see him it doesn't mean that he can't see them. Lance Sweets, who is now up in heaven, watches over Daisy and his baby whilst using all of the psychological knowledge that he possesses to cope with the pain of separation. SEASON 10. ONE-SHOT.


_AN: I don't own Bones if I did this story would never have existed. _  
><em>WARNING: Make sure you have a box of tissues handy. I cried bucket loads of tears whilst writing this, then bucket loads more whilst reading it to my younger sister and then flood loads of tears whilst editing. This is by far the saddest thing that I have ever written. <em>

* * *

><p>I sigh, how did it ever end up like this? I couldn't take it anymore, the separation was just too much for me to bear and this separation wasn't like a holiday or a temporary break up it was something else and I wasn't even remotely temporary.<p>

I should have been down there with them, my beautiful girlfriend and little boy; I was up here away from everyone that I loved. I couldn't reach out and touch them and I couldn't tell them that I loved them, wait no not loved I mean love them. I wasn't going to talk about something as strong as love in a past tense even though I knew that down there they would be talking about me like that. Daisy would have loved me instead of just loves me. That is what separation does, people suddenly forget that they still love you even if you weren't there, they just pretend that they loved you and the feelings were all destroyed when something as angry and powerful as death took the loved one away from them.

You may wonder where "here" actually is. It's heaven and no matter how beautiful they try and make it sound in children's books it's nothing compared to living life on earth with people that you love. Down there I have my family, which weren't just my girl and baby but also my colleagues. Dr Brennan and Agent Booth, they were like parents to me. Their baby daughter, Christine I loved that girl as though she was my own child. We did everything together and I couldn't bear to imagine her little face as Booth told her that I was dead. Told her that her Uncle Sweets would never be coming home. I couldn't bear to imagine the tears rolling down her cheeks. She wouldn't remember me. She was only three and by the time that she grew up the memories contained in a three year olds mind would be gone, lost into oblivion.

I look down at Daisy as she played with her baby, our baby, on the mat in the apartment where she was living. I watch as baby Lance squirms and giggles his baby laugh. Despite the smile on Daisy's face I knew that she was still hurting, that she was still in pain and most likely would never get over it. I had left her widowed and left her alone. I'd give it all to hold her in my arms for just that little bit longer and apologise. I hope that she knows that I'd never stop loving her even though I wasn't there to reassure her of that each day. I hope that she remembered all of the time that we spent together. All of the times that we made love from sun set to sunrise, when we had marathons of our favourite TV shows and even the times when the neighbours complained about the noise after we did what was on page 187 of Dr Brennan's book. I knew that I'd never forget and I hoped that she wouldn't either. Being a psychologist for my whole life taught me something, well it taught me just about everything, about how the human thinks. I knew that after a tragedy occurs most people would be so overtaken with grief that they'd forget about the good times and the laughs, I just hoped with all my heart that Daisy wouldn't be one of those people.

She picks up baby Lance and rocks him about in her arms as she cries. I feel pain as I see each and every tear roll down her cheeks. She shouldn't be feeling pain alone she should be enjoying motherhood. I should be sitting on the mat beside her and we should be playing with our child. He was my baby and I knew that I'd never get an opportunity to hold him close or kiss his head. Sometimes life could be so unfair. How could they destroy the bond that was supposed to be between a father and his little baby? This conspiracy did it; it was all connected to the Pelant thing and then the Ghost Killer. I thought Dr Brennan had it bad whilst Booth was in jail. I helped her so much through all of the tough times but now I watched and there was no one helping Daisy. She was now left all alone in a cold dark world with nothing remaining of me but the small infant in her arms. I was happy that he was boy; I think that it helped remind her of me. I knew she wouldn't but I was still scared that she would forget me and try to block me out.

I watch as she hugs Lance close to her. The tears were rolling more frequently now and the poor baby was getting soaked in his mother's tears. Tears of true pain and heartbreak that only came with something as horrible as the loss of a loved one. I can't believe that I had let that happen and let her stay alone in the world without anything. I knew that I shouldn't have had anything to do with the conspiracy, I was a psychologist, I was the sort of guy that should have spent all his time sitting on a couch. If only I had I would still be there now for my lady and my baby. I couldn't be much of a father when I wasn't there. I wish that I had a choice but I didn't. I had to go and even though it wasn't my time it just happened to be the way that things worked out for me.

I was crying now. Just watching the tears roll down her face was enough to destroy a person even if they were already destroyed. I just wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I'd always be there even if she couldn't see me. I'd be there for her in spirit. I'd watch out for her and I'd watch out for our baby. I'd see him grow and even though he'd never know his daddy he'd know that his father loved him and will always love him.

Love was a strong thing and I knew that it could overcome anything, even death.

I watch Daisy wipe her face with a tissue and look down at her baby. "Hey Lance," she whispers in a voice that was hoarse with despair. The baby chatters about eagerly as Daisy puts her forehead to his. "You know that your daddy will always love you right?" she whispers "And I know that even though he isn't here with us today, he'd be watching down on us and he'd be loving us just the same as if he was here" she says as she kisses his nose. I watch as Lance smiles and Daisy does the same. She may still be grieving as would I but I knew, for a fact, that Daisy knew I'd never stop loving her. And at that moment I knew for a fact as well that she'd never stop loving me either.

Love was strong and it could conquer any barrier and break down any wall separating two hearts even if the wall was something as horrible as death.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you saw the emotions through my writing and my wordings. I am still in utter shock and in denial about Sweets' death. I still can't believe that such a thing could have happened and am still mourning.<em>

_RIP Sweets, you were a beautiful person!_

_Please RR_


End file.
